


Ghosts

by TheDelta42



Series: Rewrite History [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: You have no control, who lives, who dies and who tells your story
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Rewrite History [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944778
Kudos: 46





	Ghosts

**_ Ghosts _ **

There was fire everywhere. Ladybug shielded her eyes as another small explosion occurred. Chat hauled Viperion to his feet, Ryuko using water dragon to douse the flames, while Rena and Carapace guided the trapped civilians towards Ladybug.

“The lower floors are completely burnt.” Said Rena, as she guided a mother and her child away from the flames, “It’s a miracle the building is still standing.”

Chat, Viperion and Ryuko rejoined the group.

“We can’t go any higher,” Said Ryuko, panting in exertion, “The fire’s in the stair wells.”

Ladybug threw up a shield protecting the group.

“Everyone, huddle together.” Ordered Ladybug, a small crystal forming in her hand.

Ladybug focused on the shield, before throwing the crystal toward the group, forming a portal the showed the ground level outside the building.

“Everyone through, now!” Said Ladybug, prompting everyone to step through.

Soon, only Ladybug and her team remained, Ladybug heard her shield crack, as well as the warning beep from her earrings, Tikki’s way of telling her that the shield was weakening. Ladybug quickly reenforced her shield, before looking at her team, “Go, I’ll be right behind you.”

“No, we’re not leaving you!” Protested Chat, as the ceiling and floor creaked.

Ladybug felt tears form in her eyes, choking back a sob, she waved her hand and making the portal move across the floor, forcing her team through the portal. As soon as her team was out of danger, Ladybug silently dropped her transformation and clutching the earrings in her prosthetic hand, shielding them from the heat.

Marinette took a deep breath, as the floor beneath her gave out.

**_ G _ **

“MARINETTE!” Screamed Chat, as the building collapsed. His transformation dropping as he ran towards the flames. Luka quickly tackled Adrien, preventing him from running into the flames.

“Adrien!” Yelled Luka, while Kagami watched in horrified silence as the building collapsed in on itself.

None of the heroes cared that their identities were revealed on live television, Marinette’s had been when she lost her arm, but the team felt they’d lost something, no someone, more valuable.

**_ G _ **

Adrien grunted at Kagami tore the curtains open.

"We're sick and tired of your self-pity party." Said Kagami, settling a cold glare on Adrien, "You need to get up and get out of the house."

"What's the point?" muttered Adrien, "She's gone, not coming back."

"You weren't the only one affected by Marinette's death." snapped Kagami, “I loved her just as fiercely as you did. Need I remind you what she was to me? She wouldn’t want this; all of us mourning for her and wallowing in grief. She’d want us to keep protecting Paris and celebrate her. And that’s exactly what me and the others have been doing, along with taking care of YOUR children while you sit here on your ass cooped up; becoming more and more like your father.”

Adrien shot up out of the bed in a rage.

“I’m nothing like him!” He yelled.

“Oh, really? Have you spoken to our children at all since Marinette’s death?” Kagami snapped, her chest heaving.

Adrien collapsed against the wall, “I couldn’t protect her.”

Kagami frowned and looked at Adrien, “What?”

“I made a promise to always protect her,” Said Adrien, his voice cracking, “and I failed. If I failed to protect her, how am I supposed to protect our kids?”

Kagami joined Adrien on the floor, wiping her eyes, “I have the same issue, I know Luka is holding himself responsible for not having a save point active.”

“He couldn’t’ve done anything.” Said Adrien, oblivious to Emma sitting by his bedroom door, listening in on the conversation.

Emma looked down at the earring in her hand, the jewels having been returned after they were found with her mothers remains. Emma closed her hand, got to her feet, and walked to her room, where she put the earrings on.

**_ G _ **

Chat Noir stood on the Eiffel tower, flanked by Ryuko and Viperion, as he watched a young girl with the Ladybug miraculous swing throughout the city, the girl quickly joined them, panting slightly.

“So, how’d I do?” Asked Coccinelle, her blond hair and bright blue eyes looking up at the elder heroes, hope clearly shining in her eyes.

“I think she should stay.” Said Ryuko, making Chat look at her.

Chat glared at Ryuko, clearly disagreeing with the idea.

"Really?" groused Chat, folding his arms.

"With Marinette dead, we needed a new Ladybug wielder." Reasoned Ryuko, "You weren't going to do anything about it."

"She's twelve." Continued Chat, starting to count his point on his finger.

"I'm fifteen." Said the Coccinelle, watching the adults talk, “Sixteen next week.”

"That's not any better." said Chat, sternly.

“Marinette was 13 when she started.” Ryuko pointed out, “It’s time for us to move on. Paris needs Ladybug.”

Chat silently relented, but not approving the decision.

**_ G _ **

Chat dragged Coccinelle away from the battle and dumped her on a roof.

“Stay here,” Snapped Chat, before turning back to the battle, “at least now you won’t get in the way. Useless brat.”

Chat muttered the last two words under his breath, but Coccinelle still heard him. Chat vaulted off the roof, leaving Coccinelle having a panic attack.

The earrings glowed slightly, before Coccinelle found herself in her mother’s work room. There was a squeaking sound as her mother wheeled around the room in her wheelchair. Emma remembered the chair, her mother had broken her leg a couple of years ago and had to use the chair to move around, since she complained crutched impeded her work.

“Mum?” Whispered Coccinelle, her transformation dropping.

Marinette jumped and placed a hand over her heart, “Emma!” Marinette scolded playfully, “Don’t sneak up on me like that, I could’ve yoyoed you.”

Emma felt a smile breakout on her face, while tears started to stream from her eyes. Emma got half-way to her mother, before everything crashed down on her again.

“I can't do this!" Cried Emma, the sixteen-year-old collapsing to her knees, "I'm a failure."

Marinette sighed and guided her wheelchair over to her daughter.

"Emma, look at me," Said Marinette, "I know what it's like, being Ladybug. I was younger than you are now, when I was given my first command and you know what happened?"

"What?" sniffled Emma.

"I failed," Said Marinette, "I failed so many times and even now I lie awake, knowing history has its eyes on me. On all of us."

“B-But...you were Ladybug. You never failed.” Emma pointed out.

“Even the greatest heroes fail and lose their way Emma.” Marinette informed, “What matters is that we get back up again.”

Emma gave Marinette a watery smile, before she found herself back on the roof. The teenager looked at herself, before wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve and getting to her feet.

“Tikki,” Said Emma, her voice hard and her face set, “Spots On.”

**_ G _ **

Chat dodged another blow from the Akuma, silently cursing how he handed the situation with Coccinelle, the girl almost getting herself killed. She was Emma’s age, and he didn’t want to track down the girl’s parents to tell them he’d failed in protecting their daughter.

Chat was so distracted, he didn’t notice the Akuma drawing her fist back until it was almost too later. Chat braced himself for the blow. But the blow never came, the Akuma’s wrist was caught in a yoyo, with Coccinelle hold the wire taught and looking down at Chat and the Akuma.

“Quick, break her object!” Yelled Coccinelle, struggling against the Akuma’s strength.

Chat quickly grabbed the belt buckle and cataclysmed it. A purple butterfly flew out and Coccinelle quickly grabbed in such a fashion thar remined him of Marinette. Chat’s mind screeched to a halt, before narrowing his eyes as Coccinelle release the cure, fixing all the damage done during the attack.

Chat quickly regained his senses and grabbed her upper arm.

“We need to talk,” Said Chat, guiding her away from the press, “Emma.”

Coccinelle froze, before looking up at her father.

“Hehe,” Emma giggled nervously, “hi dad?”

Chat groaned, before vaulting them both to the roof, away from prying eyes.

“What were you thinking?” Demanded Chat, looking down at Coccinelle, “You could’ve been killed!”

“I-I know, but Mama said it before, you need the Ladybug Miraculous to fix the damage done in the attacks.” Said Emma, nervously holding onto her other arm by the elbow.

Adrien ran a hand over his face and groaned, before looking down at Emma, “We’ll discuss this further when we get home… but, I don’t see why you can’t continue, just, just promise me you’ll be careful.”

Emma grinned, “I will, Dad.”

Chat pulled Coccinelle into a hug, before looking down at her, “I’ll race you back home.”

Chat was gone before Coccinelle could react, “Dad! That’s cheating!”

**_ G _ **

Marinette gazed fondly at Adrien as he slept, her hand brushing over his dark brown hair.

“I see he’s developed his father’s hair.” Said Her Adrien, blond haired and green eyed.

“But, he has his mother’s eyes.” Said Marinette, fondly.

Both looked to the door when it suddenly opened, Emma and Marcus slowly trudged into the room, each carrying a Toddler.

“Why can’t Marinette and Kagami be like Adrien?” Moaned Marcus, as he and Emma put the toddlers they were carrying into their beds.

“And what, make life oh so easier?” Snarked Emma, before she let out a chuckle, “I have the sinking feeling that Plagg’s behind this.”

“Plagg is a good Kwami,” Defended Marcus, folding his arms, “Sure, he hasn’t bonded with me like he did your Dad, but he wouldn’t interfere with parents raising their children.”

“He did with me.” Muttered Emma, before taking Marcus’s hand and leading him out of the room, giving him a coy look, “Although, I do believe we agreed on four children?”

Marcus grinned, before scooping Emma off her feet as soon as they were out of the children’s room. Adrien and Marinette looked down at their grandchildren.

“You know, I’ll always regret never meeting them properly.” Said Marinette, before she turned to face Adrien, “We should get going, Alya said she’s going to make something.”

“She does know that we don’t need to eat anything, right?” asked Adrien, as he and Marinette vanished into the moonlight.

After the two were gone, Plagg and Tikki emerged from their hiding places.

“See you round, kid.” Said Plagg, a sad smile on his small face.

Tikki didn’t say anything, too happy that at least one of her bugs has gotten their happy ending.


End file.
